Darkest Before The Dawn
by Mystic Dragonsfire
Summary: Harry getts kidnapped and the most unlikely person comes to his Aid as he is being torured by Voldie. during his rescue he learns something intersting about his least favorite professor. So I've revised and added to ch4. ch5 should be up soon.
1. Sheep In Wolves Clothing

MD: Ok I know I should be working on "Learning As We Go" but I have major writers block for that story and I got this idea so hopefully it will help me trough my writers block. 

Darkest Before The Dawn Chapter 1 Sheep in wolfs clothing.

Harry woke stifling a groan as his awareness brought back the pain from the last few days. Deatheaters had captured him in the park two days ago after Voldemort possessed him forcing him out of the protection of his Aunts house. Dumbledore had warned him not to leave without one of his relatives.

Struggling to feign unconsciousness and assess his surroundings, he started when a cool hand touched his brow. "I never would have thought you capable of such Slytherin tactics, Mr. Potter." The smooth baritone washed over him in a hushed tone, and he recognized the voice as that of his Potions Professor. "You can open your eyes boy we are the only ones here"

Harry debated for a minute if he should listen to the man. On one hand, he could be lying so that Harry could be aware of the coming of his death, but on the other, the man had never lied to him before. Opening his eyes slowly he was met with the blurry black form of his Professor. "Sir." He whispered hoarsely in acknowledgment, which caused him to start coughing.  
Snape frowned when Potter started coughing, biting his tongue to stop himself from yelling at the boy for making so much noise. Instead, he waited for the coughs to stop and lifted the injured child's head.

Harry winced as his head moved; trying to use his arms for support, he found that they where still bound to the floor as they had been when he had passed out. Feeling the cool lip of a vile pressed against his lips he pursed them. "Potter..." Snape sneered not that Harry could see him but he did not have to it showed in the man's tone. Harry shivered and submitted to the potion masters firm but gentle ministrations.  
Severus shook his head at how easily the battered teen complied with him, if it had been anyone else; he hoped that the child would have put up more of a fight. Feeding the boy three potions without a fight, he lowered his head carefully to the floor.

If Snape had expected anything from his kindness to the boy, this was not it. Normally vibrant green eyes stared at him glazed and unseeing, and whatever inopportune questions he expected were not asked. Potter just lay there the occasional shiver tracing its way over barely clothed skin. If it was not for the slow rise and fall of his chest Snape would have thought him dead. "Hold on boy, you can not give up yet." Snape whispered which caused the teen to give him a puzzled gaze. "Just a little longer Potter, and one way or the other this adventure will be over for the both of us"  
Harry watched as the blur he recognized as Snape left the room. Closing his eyes, he fought the fear trying to grip his heart. What had Snape meant one way or the other? Was the stoic man honestly going to give up his position as a spy to save him? Why, why would he do that, Snape hated him did he not?

Severus sat in his rooms at Riddle manor; they were filthy and uninviting even for him. He fiddled with a talisman about the size of his palm. It was a powerful portkey that would allow him to get Potter out at least he hoped it would. He had never used it before now, although he had made it for just such a purpose when he became a spy. He could have used it when he gave Potter his potions but why give the boy false hope. If it did not work then Harry would give up and he would have to continue with this little charade. No it would be much better to do it when he could end it quickly for the child and then face death himself. Of course, the dark lord was giving him the "privilege" of killing the boy any way, but he would not miss any attempt to save the bane of his existence.

Glancing at the clock on the wall he sighed, he had a half an hour before he played his part in the golden boy's torture. He hoped that Lily's son had half the head on his shoulders as his mother and reacted well to what he was about to learn. Lifting himself from his chair he went to prepare, it had been a long time since he had preformed the act he was about to, and it wouldn't do for him to kill the boy accidentally whilst trying to save him.  
Harry lay on the floor biting his lip, Death eaters surrounded him and the were taking turns putting the Cruciatus on him for brief moments as the Dark Lord was watching and he didn't want Harry insane when he died. The pain in his forehead coupled with the pain of the curse brought him to the brink of passing out but they would always stop wait and then start again. After about the third time he could not hold back the scream and the Death Eaters chuckled in delight as it passed his lips.

Snape watched from the back wincing when the boy finally screamed, it was a horrific sound made that much worse by his overly sensitive hearing. Finally, the Dark Lord stopped them and gave him a fatherly smile; he held back the sneer that reflexively tried to come to his lips. "Now Potter I have a treat for you..." The Dark Lord hissed, at the panting child on the floor. He released the boy's bonds and two masked Death Eaters hulled the boy to his feet only to have him fall back to his knees. The Dark Lord smirked, "Bind his arms." There was a sickening crack, as Potters already battered and dislocated arms were bound none too gently behind him.  
Harry felt like he was going to be sick from pain, his head spun and the ground seemed to be lurching out from under him. In fact if it were not for the Death Eater supporting him he would have fell. "You should feel honored Potter." The Dark Lord crooned taking Harry's chin and lifting his head from were it rested against his chest. "Not many people get the privilege of dying by the hands of my little black viper." Voldemort gestured with his free arm to Snape where he stood a few feet away his mask off and a strange silverish glint to his eyes Harry never noticed before. "He does not particularly care for the normal activities of his peers, considering once blood spills he tends to get a bit...shall we say lusty." Voldemort gestured for Snape to approach stepping back to allow his "black viper" work.

As he stopped before the two of them, a sneer crossed his lip revealing pearly white fangs where his eyeteeth belonged. Realization dawned and Harry struggled not to panic, this was his salvation and as much as he hated to admit it, he would rather die by Snape's hands...Or fangs rather... than at Riddle's.

Snape watched as the realization of what he was flit across Potters face, but to his surprise it was quickly replace with acceptance. Then Potter let his head drop back to his chest apparently not having the strength to hold it up. The dark lord motioned for him to start and he ran his thumb across the pendant in his hand, kneeling before the boy.

"It has been along time since I've had human blood Potter, yours will be a well enjoyed meal." He spat forcing his weary pray to look him in the eyes, where he found liquid fear staring at him behind emerald green portals. 'Don't be afraid.' He whispered into the boy's mind, occluding them both from the Dark Lord.Harry closed his eye's still feeling Snape in his head; his heart was beating so fast he thought it would burst through his chest. Snape was a vampire, and he was going to feed off him. 'Potter you have to calm down.' The potion masters voice echoed through his head. He felt the man tilt his head to one side, bracing him with his other arm around the back, Snape's cool hand flat between his shoulder blades something bitingly cold against the skin between the man's hand and his own flesh. Harry whimpered before he could stop himself and heard the Death Eaters and their lord chuckle. "Calm down boy, you don't want to die too quickly." Snape's silky voice sent fans of hot air against his neck.Letting go a shuddered breath he wasn't prepared for the pain as Snape sunk his fangs into the tender flesh of his neck. Crying out in alarm, he opened his eyes to find Voldemort leaning over them an evil glint in his eyes.

"Goodbye, Potter." He hissed, and Harry squeezed his eyes shut.Snape could feel the boy tensing up; his breathing was becoming erratic with fear and his heart was pushing the boy's blood through his veins at sugh a rate he feared the child would bleed out if he didn't end this soon. Shifting his hold on the Young man, he positioned him so that he was almost laying across his lap, the hand with the pendent pressed firmly against the boy's lower back. Supporting Potters head with his other arm he took the child's mind and lifted his mouth from the boy's neck. Looking up at the Dark Lord he smiled, and spoke the trigger word for the port key. "Preserver"Voldemort stared at the vacant spot where his Black viper and the 'bloody-boy-who-lived' had just moments ago sat. His features curled in rage and he started hexing the nearest death eaters. "Wormtail!" He bellowed storming out of the torture chamber, with the Rat scrabbling after him.

MD: Sorry about the cliffy


	2. Potions, Spells and Medicinal Baths

Disclaimer: Nope not mine.

**Darkest Before the Dawn**

Chapter 2

**Potions, Spells and Medicinal Baths**

"_Lumos._" Severus whispered hoarsely lighting the room they had landed in after the portkey ripped them through the manor's anti-portkey wards and transported them where he now sat with Potter unconscious in his lap. His skin was tingling painfully from the power and force it took to pull through the magical barriers. He could only imagine what it had done to the boy.

Lifting the child, he laid him on the well-worn couch. Releasing Potter's mind, he started a fire, before going to a tall roughly hewn cabinet behind the couch. Taking out a number of potions, he downed one and levitated the rest to a small table against the right arm of the couch. The tingling stopped just as a moan was elicited from the battered and now waking teen.

Frowning Snape took a deep breath and put up a neutral mask, determined not to panic his "charge" but also not to let the boy see through his well-kept façade. Moving around the furniture he perching himself on the edge next to where Potter lay. Green eyes fluttered open, and widened with fear as the golden- boy shot up moving as far away from him as possible.

Watching Snape warily, he brought his knees up against his chest, whimpering and biting his lip when pain shock waved through his body. Snape reached out to him and he flinched suddenly feeling light headed. He tried to lift a hand to his head but only caused himself more pain. Attempting to steady his breathing and avoid jostling his ribs to much, he started when the other man cleared his throat.

Harry looked at the pale hand holding a potion vile out to him. "Drink it Potter." The potions master requested stonily and Harry tried again to make his arms work.

"I can't sir." He whispered.

"Of course you can't." Snape sneered, causing Harry to flinch again. "You have two dislocated shoulders; you won't be lifting anything for quite a while. Now if you would stop this foolishness I will set them and give you some potions to help with your other injuries."

Harry gave the older man a hard look. "Potter I don't have the patience to deal with your insolence right now and you don't have the time. You will bleed out if I do not heal your injuries soon. It is a wonder you are still conscious, with all the blood you've lost."

"Let's not forget who took the most of it, Sir." Harry whispered hoarsely his voice lined with distrust.

"I took less than you think, Potter." Snape sneered. "And regardless of what you think of me at the moment I am the only one here to help you so either you start cooperating or I will be forced to do as I did at the manor."

Potter's eyes took on a thoughtful look and Snape sighed mentally. "Why not just let me die?" The boy watched him carefully and he knew that this approach was not going to work.

"Because Potter I don't wish to see you dead, or in pain, and despite what my actions toward you in the past would lead you to believe I have never wanted to see anything like this happen to you." A variety of emotions flitted across his charges face, before he squeezed his eyes shut in what Severus could only assume was pain. "Will you let me help you?" The child nodded and Severus moved closer placing one hand on the back of the boy's neck using the other to tip the potion down his throat.

Harry grimaced at the bitter taste, then he felt the pain slowly ebbing away. "Thank you, sir." He whispered opening his eyes to find the potion's master retrieving a few other vials from a table beside the couch they where sitting on. The man gave him those the same as the first and helped him lay down.

Pulling his hand back from the boy's neck he found it covered in blood. Cursing himself, he realized that he had yet to close the mark he left on the boy's neck. Turning Potter's head to expose the injury he felt the boy stiffen and breathe in sharply, ignoring his reaction Severus bent licking the wound shut before covering the area with his mouth and cleaning it toughly of blood, before drawing away.

Harry kept his eyes closed fear welled in his chest, and he felt like he was going to suffocate. Was the man going to kill him now? Shivering as the vampire released him and moved away, he forced himself not to shy away from what he perceived as a threat. The man said he wanted to help and he had not done anything to harm him past scaring him.

Severus watched Potter, the shiver did not go unnoticed nor did the paleness of his skin. "I'm sorry Potter, I didn't mean to scare you."

Harry opened his eyes giving the man a suspicious look even though he could not see more than a black blur without his glasses. "What exactly are you playing at? Is this some sort of sick joke that Voldie cooked up?"

"I'm not sure I understand what you mean boy?" Severus sneered his fangs glistening in the firelight.

"If your going to kill me just do it, and stop toying with me, I'm sick of these stupid games."

Snape scowled, and cast a binding charm on the boy. Potters eyes went wide with panic. "I am not going to hurt you Potter, and this is not some insane joke complements of the dark lord. I am sincerely trying to help. The wound on your neck would not have healed even with the aid of the potions, only the vampire who left the mark can heal it. That's why so many people die after being bitten."

"As much as I'm enjoying this lecture sir. You should have told me what you had to do instead to just doing it and scaring me like that." Harry bit out defensively, glaring at the man, as that was the only thing he could do bound as he was.

"Would it have really made any difference? It certainly did not with your father and god mutt." Snape muttered the last bit under his breath but Harry's hearing; after not having his glasses and relying on his ears for the last two days; was incredibly sensitive allowing him to hear every word.

"Why would you have to bite them?"

"I didn't , but this isn't the time to talk about it. I'll draw you a medicinal bath. It will heal the rest of the abrasions while helping you relax. After I will see what can be done about the rest of your injuries." Snape then swept from the room leaving Harry bound on the couch.

Closing his eyes tiredly, Harry tried not to panic. He hated being bound. Ever since his fourth year when Voldie had been revived, being bound was never a good thing. It meant that he couldn't defend himself, that he was completely helpless.

He had learned the hard way that the only one he could rely on was himself, every time he dropped his guard and let someone else help; they had either gotten hurt so he had to protect them or disappointed him by not being there when he needed them the most.

He was so lost in his own musings that he started violently when Snape's cool hand touched his bare shoulder. He yelping in pain as he jarred his ribs, he hadn't even noticed that the binding spell had been released. Breathing quickly he tried to push the pain down but apparently he had reached his thresh hold. Whimpering he blinked back tears prickling at the corners of his eyes. He was not going to cry in front of Snape, true the man had seen him at his worse but tears were not something he wanted the man to see.

Snape watched as Potter wrapped his arms around himself, his breath coming in short pained gasps. "Potter." He said sitting directly behind the boy. "Let me help." The boy gave him a slow nod and he set to work. Casting a few diagnostic spells, he forced his charge to lay against his chest.

"Why?" The boy asked again. "Why are you being so nice?"

"You're hurt."

"It's never stopped you from snipping at me before." Harry whispered trying not to breathe too much.

"Breathe normal." Snape soothed placing his hands on the boy's sides just over his broken ribs, completely ignoring the statement. Harry tensed whimpering. "Shhh...relax and breathe."

"It hurts." Harry whimpered, squeezing his eyes shut.

"I know, just relax. You've been running on adrenalin your body is coming down off of the high." Snape then started chanting slowly in some language Harry didn't recognize he knew it wasn't the normal Latin that most spells where incanted with. It was smooth and almost melodic, slowly the pain eased and he could feel the magic knitting his ribs back into place before moving to his other injuries.

When Snape stopped Harry's body felt tingly. He still could not move either of his arms but he assumed the spell could only mend bones and was not meant for popping things back into joint.

Sighing in relief Harry closed his eyes tiredly, only to yelp in surprise and pain when a sharp jerk on his left arm popped the shoulder into joint. "You could have warned me you know." He growled turning to glare at the other man.

"You where relaxed if I had told you, you would have tensed up. Shall we do the other arm now?" Snape watched the boy and made a mental note to conjure him some glasses. Taking the boy's right arm, he waited for him to nod before jerking the limb back into place. "There how is that."

Potter rolled his shoulders grimacing, "There a little sore."

"That's to be expected, they will take a few days to heal completely but until then the bath will help." Scooping Potter up Snape ignored the boy's grunt of protest and took him into the kitchen, setting him down in a tub of cool water.

Shivering Harry rubbed his arms for warmth. The water was cold, the only thing that cold water would help him do was catch a cold. He wondered where they were for a moment before the water started to get warm suddenly.

Snape watched Potter shiver, and dumped a potion into the water, which would warm it and heal the rest of the wounds on the boy's body. Satisfied that the boy was stable enough to be left alone for a few moments he went back into the other room, as there were only two in the cottage. Going to a small dresser against he left wall he brought out a long t-shirt, and a pair of sweat pants for Potter to wear.

After his bath, Snape put him on the couch wrapping him in an afghan. Harry watched the man warily, trying not to flush in embarrassment at his unclothed state. Watching the black blur that was Snape, he dropped his gaze when the vampire sat across from him.

"Lift your arms." Snape instructed rolling the shirt so that he could slip it easily over the boys head. Potter did as he was told, wincing slightly. Carefully Severus pulled the shirt over the boys head, making sure that his arms were in the sleeves before letting it unroll.

Once the boy was dressed, Snape transfigured one of the empty potions bottles into glasses. "Here, Potter." He said placing them on the boy's face before moving to the rocking chair near the fire. He was quite sure that the boy would not want him quite so close now that he could see properly and did not have to rely on him.

Harry watched Snape move over to a large wooden rocking chair with worn cushions. The glasses the man had given him were nearly perfect, and he took in his surroundings trying to figure out where they were. It looked like a small cottage; there was a huge stone fireplace and very little furniture. Aside from the couch where he was, there was also a small chest of drawers on the left wall, an end table on either side of the couch and a large cabinet behind the couch. To the right of the fireplace behind Snape there was a passage to what he assumed was the kitchen and opposite that, there was a door, which led assumingly to the outside.

Severus watched Potter as he looked around the room. After the short analysis curious green eye locked on to him, and he fought the instinctual urge to fidget. "Err...Sir where are we?" The boy questioned his voice little more than a whisper as if he were afraid to break the silence lest the dark lord hear him.

"In a safe house outside of Dublin." Severus replied evenly.

"Oh." Potter chewed on his lip for a second, not looking at him.

Severus sighed exasperatedly when he realized that the boy had wanted more before explaining further, wagering how much it was going to cost him. "It belonged to my mother; she used it to escape Vampire hunters in the early eighteenth century." Green eye locked on to him with surprise. "No, boy I am not nearly that old." Standing he stalked into the kitchen.

He had not wanted to tell anyone of his past, certainly not Potter, but now the boy knew what he was...well assumed any way, and it wouldn't be so easy to avoid the Childs questions without sending him off to seek his answers else where. Making some broth he returned to the other room, trying to decide what to tell his charge, and how much.


	3. Sirius

Disclaimer: Nope do not own it.

Watching the Vampire leave Harry thought on what had happened over the last couple of hours. Snape was certainly acting weird, he was being so careful as if he was afraid to break him. Any time he had touched him he was exceedingly gently. Thinking on that he noted that Snape's hands were not as clammy as he had thought they would be. In fact the felt the same as a live persons, although they were a bit cool.

Just then, the man came back a cup of something in his hands. He handed it to Harry. It was warm to the touch and Harry looked inside, the liquid was clear with an orangey yellow color. "Just a bit of broth, I didn't think it wise to give you anything solid yet." Harry nodded and sipped at the warm liquid slowly.

"Thank you." He said after the warmth settled in his stomach. Snape nodded and perched on the arm of the couch opposite him. "How long do you think we will be here, sir?"

Snape had been expecting that question but not before the ones about his lineage. "Until the house elf comes, Potter, which should be in about two days." Potter nodded slowly, but then asked.

"Wouldn't it just be easier to Apperate to Hogwarts?"

Snape shook his head. "Can't this house is heavily warded, it let us port in but after that only the designated house elf can get us in or out."

"I see. Slytherin precaution I am assuming."

Snape nodded and there was along pause. "I'm surprised that you haven't asked me further about my…condition. Why is that?"

"You don't want to talk about it." Potter answered with a small shrug.

"Is that so? How can you be sure?" Snape queried and rose one slender brow.

"You left the room after speaking of your mother, sir. You may think I'm daft, but I'm not completely oblivious." Lowering his gaze a way from the older mans glare, Harry placed the broth and his glasses on the table and laid down drawing the afghan around him tightly.

Snape had not been expecting such a submissive attitude from the boy, who was usually the cause of his annoyance, now though Severus was more than just a little worried. Of course he understood that the child had been through a lot over the last few days, well the last few months really, losing his godfather and all, but he had thought Potter a bit more resilient than this. Up until now, nothing seemed to inhibit the boy….or maybe it had and Potter just had not shown it.

Harry feigned sleep, hoping that Snape would just leave him alone. He had not meant to anger the man, but he was sure he had. It was just his luck too; he was only trying to be honest with his Potions Professor, but now...now he just prayed that he would make it out of this. From what he remembered, Vampires were very sultry creatures, that liked to play with their pray before feeding, and while he could not see Snape acting like some horny teenager he knew that making him mad was a bad thing, vampire or not.

The room was oppressively quiet, but Snape could tell that the boy was not asleep his mind was too active. Snape was being careful not to listen in on the thoughts racing through the boy's head. Potter was frightened, he had been wary of him before, but now he was terrified. Sighing he transfigured the Couch into a bed and grabbed two more blankets off a chair in the corner of the room.

Harry started when he felt another blanket settle over him, he could feel Snape standing over him and resisted the urge to move away. "You really should relax, Potter. You'll never get any rest cogitating over when I'm likely to feed from you again." Harry felt a weight shift behind him and realized that Snape had transfigured the couch into a bed. Then he tensed when the other mans presents drew close enough for him to feel warm breath against his ear. "You really have nothing to worry, I'm quite full."

Severus smirked when the boy's jaw clenched, this Potter was taking his 'condition', or what he knew of it, significantly better than his senior had. "You said…" The boy whispered, obviously questioning his earlier admission, of not truly feeding from him. His fear saturating his words to the point that they nearly trembled the consternation in boy's words however hid that.

"I had my fill of blood long before my little tryst with you, Potter. My fellows amongst the Dark Lords ranks were most helpful with that actually," Severus smirked as a shudder passed through his unwilling charge. "Perhaps it would be a good idea to block your mind, before he finds them and decides to posses you again." Green eyes glared at him for that last comment and he returned it with a rare, but almost evil smirk.

Harry tried not to lose his composure, but he had not realized Snape was that close. He had known the man was close enough for him to feel the heat of breath against his skin, but the fact that the man was close enough so that he was nearly touching him… Harry swallowed. "You know it isn't like I actually want him to posses me…" He stated his anger, sating some of the fear he had felt moments before. Then Snape narrowed his eyes and he had to force himself to stay still.

"No, of course not…" Severus hissed. "You just don't listen to those who are trying to protect you, and carry on like a child when an adult will not give you what you want."

"With all due respect sir!" Harry ground out. "But all I ever asked for was not to be left in the dark, especially when it is my life on the line, as well as the people that I care about. The only reason I did not try harder, with occlumency was that no one explained why it was so bloody important that I learn it. I didn't even know that Voldemort could posses me until that night at the ministry or that he could see through my eyes like I could…" Suddenly that not so familiar feeling, of something coiling with in him rushed Harry's senses. He looked at Snape in fear before closing his eyes, clenching his jaw in an effort to push the feeling away. It was then that his scar screamed with pain, as Voldemorte's anger hit him full tilt.

Severus knew what was happening when the boy looked at him, panic outlining every inch of the youths face. When a pained look stretched across pale skin, he started his own attack on the boy's mind, though less intrusively. He heard the child gasp as the dark Lord pushed through his meager shields, but Severus was not worried, as he quickly place his own defenses around the boy's mind.

Harry felt himself lose his control over his body, but it felt different from the last two times he had been possessed, as he did not feel Voldemort take control. Finding that he was not imprisoned in some subconscious section of his mind he tried to figure out what was happening. That was when he found Snape facing of against Voldemort for control of his mind. "I'm very disappointed in you my black viper." The serpent like man hissed. "Siding with that blithering old fool and his 'golden Gryffindor's.

"I've never sided with anyone, you knew that from the beginning Tom. I have always done what felt right at the time, and I stopped believing your cause shortly after I joined the ranks, blood is blood no matter whether it is muggle or wizard, Half blood or muggle-born, I should know after all I've tasted them each. It is all red and each hold that last thought of death that fades with their final heart beat. You and your cause died for me long before Harry vanquished you…" Snape sneered. "You never should have killed Lily's parents, she was my best friend and I couldn't bare to see her in pain, especially since I could have prevented it."

Harry was transfixed on the rigid from of his Potions Professor, had the man just admitted that he had been friends with his mother, a muggle-born witch, his best friend. Voldemort was livid, and the pain sent Harry's mental self to his knees and the brink of passing out. "What's wrong Tom? Surprised, that I managed to fool you for so long, or is it because you know that as long as I'm guarding Potter and teaching him to defend himself against you, you don't stand a chance of possessing him?" Harry whimpered, what did Snape hope to gain by provoking him like that, aside from causing him to black out. "Come here Harry."

Snape called reaching his handout behind him, and Harry felt himself moving towards the man even though he was still kneeling on the ground. When he was close enough his dark haired protector helped him up and braced him against the dizzying pain of his scar. The safe feeling that washed over as Snape circled his arm around his waist caused Harry more than a little confusion. "Sir?"

"It's alright child, I'm only here to help you." Harry nodded and found that he understood. Snape wasn't going to push Voldemort out of his mind, but he would keep the mad man from possessing him.

"Tell me what to do." His voice was firmer than he expected it to be, but he ignored it as he was trying to ignore the pain. Opening his eyes he had to squint as another bolt of pain shot through his scar.

"Do you see what is behind him?"

"You won't be able to block me boy!" The snake man sneered, but Harry forced himself to ignore it and looked behind the man. It took him a moment but then he realized what he was looking at. It was the link Voldemort had forged when he marked Harry as a baby. It looked like a worm hole from one of the shows the Dudley liked to watch, Sliders he thought the name was. Only this wasn't blue, no it was black and purple, Harry nodded.

"You need to block that off any way you can think of, like the gate house at Hogwarts, or the doors that protect Gringots vaults. Those will work…"Snape was cut off because at that moment Voldie chose to attack the mental defenses the vampire had put up. Harry tensed as he felt the power wash over him but that was all he felt. He could see how ever an almost transparent wall of color between himself and Voldemort, it was flexible, moving as if it was being pushed. "Hurry build your door so we can push him out." Snape whispered in his ear, his voice strained slightly in concentration.

"How?"

"Think it, and it will build it self, just don't let your conviction waver until it is finished." Harry nodded and did as he was told. Closing his eyes he pictured the link with stone gate houses sealing it on either side, and open gates waiting to be closed. A few minutes past and Snape gave him a gentle squeeze. "There that's it." And then he gasped as another attack befell his shields and the dark mark flared on his arm.

"Sir?" Harry had to ask as the older man tensed.

"Push him out, Potter." Snape hissed obviously in pain and Harry tried to do as he was asked, but he wasn't sure how to. "Think of what you want, its your mind. How did you get him out the last time?"

Harry blinked, and remembered Sirius.


	4. Unexpected and Unwanted Visitor

1

MD: So I added more to the end of this chapter, and I have revised it to the best of my ability, so enjoy.

Disclaimer: Only thing I own is my Laptop which is broken. This is my dads computer.

**Darkest Before The Dawn**

_Chapter 4_

Unexpected Arrival

The morning after their escape, found Snape and Harry in a rather awkward situation, not that either of them knew it, being still asleep. Sometime during the night Severus rolled over to spoon up behind Harry, holding him loosely with one arm.

As the day progressed from early to mid-morning Severus woke as the wards alerted him to someone forcing their way through. Sitting up suddenly he brought his charge into wakefulness as well. "Sir?" The boy whispered, and Severus pressed his finger to Harry's lips handing the boy his wand.

Noting the tenseness in the mans shoulders Harry followed his professor as he made his way towards the door outside. As they neared that side of the room, it swung open. Snape pushed Harry behind him roughly upon seeing who it was. "What you want!" He hissed at the auburn haired man as the door shut behind the intruder and he pulled off his cloak.

"Ah! Severus I thought I sensed you here.?" The Auburn haired man, who was obviously a Vampire said flashing Snape a smile.

"Don't give me that Adrian. What do you want." Snape snarled.

Adrian gave Snape a sly smirk. "What any Vampire wants after being out in the sun for Four hours. . ." His gaze settled hungrily on Harry, and he found himself moving closer to Snape, fighting the urge to hide within the professors robes. ". . . a warm meal."

Adrian's blue eyes flashed silver and Severus felt Potter shiver, pressing against his side. Reaching back he took Harry's hand, glaring at the other Vampire, he bared his fangs and his eyes flashed angrily. "Stop!" Severus snapped, but Adrian's grin only grew. "He isn't a Snack!"

"Figures you would try to keep your unmarked pet to yourself. It seems that you have been away from the court too long and have forgotten our rules." Harry felt Snape tense even if the action wasn't visible.

"I haven't been gone as long as you seem to believe. I have fed from the child, but he has not been with me long enough for me to explain marking and claiming to him yet. As I remember it he would have to consent for such a bond to be performed and hold power under Vampiric Law." Snape cited.

"Then he hasn't been with you long enough for you to have any prior relationship or claim on him." Adrian reached for Harry.

"I hold the same claim as I had on his mother." Snape replied, stopping Adrian short. "I'm sure you remember Lily."

"The only human stupid enough to trust you with not only her life but that of the child she was carrying." Adrian spat. "Your mother was so proud that her half-blood son had her compassion for humans." The disgust evident on Adrian's face made Snape sneer. "Claimed by you or not I still need to feed."

Harry caught up in conversation about his mother, started when Adrian grabbed his arm. Panic swelled in his mind, before he felt the almost familiar numbing sensation of the vampire's mind tricks. He tried to fight but then everything went black.

Adrian snarled when the boy went limp as he tried to drag him away from his lovers son. "Now why did you do that, I wouldn't have killed him!"

"The child has little enough trust in me as it is, I will not have you jeopardize my progress so you can have a snack!" Snape growled and his first father figure, not a good one mind you, but his first.

"So you'll have me wait until the blood lust consumes me and I kill you both?" Adrian taunted sourly, watching as his "step son" lay the boy on the bed before transfiguring it back into a couch.

"Do you really think me that stupid, Adrian?" Severus questioned, resignation pulling at his frozen heart when he caught the triumphant look flashing through the older vampires eyes. This was what Adrian had been hoping for. "You are extremely lucky that my mother loves you, you sadistic..." His words died on his lips as Adrian slammed him against a wall, tearing the collar off his robes, and shirt sending the buttons flying. Long fingers grabbed his hair using it to pull his head to the side.

Adrian was by no means the gentlest of Vampires. Snape had been fed from by his relatives often as a child, Adrian was by far the roughest of them. As the sharp fangs pieced his throat he focused on keeping Potter asleep, he did not want the boy to see this. If Potter thought that he was bad, he would be further terrified watching a full vampire feed.

Adrian drank from him deeply and Severus found himself feeling weak despite being able to function under conditions that would have killed most humans and comatose any vampire. He could feel the hunger niggling at him in the back of his mind, he would have to be careful not to hurt Potter and stay as far away from him as possible. "You've fed now leave!" He snarled pushing the Auburn haired Vampire away.

"The sun is still up Severus to go out now would be suicide." Adrian smiled to himself mentally. Severus was quite drained, and while he may still be able to function under the normal conditions of clan life, with the boy present as a fresh source of blood . . .well Severus had always gone out of his way to stay away from these situations. Even as a child the boy would isolate himself until he could feed without the risk of harming an innocent. With him there Severus would not risk leaving the boy alone. _'Oh how the strong will fall.' _He thought with glee, shattering the young vampires carefully kept virtue had been his goal for sometime and now it seemed in reach, because of one boy and fragile trust.

"Go in the other room then!" Severus snapped. "Stay away from the boy." He warned, sitting in his mothers chair. Watching Adrian smile as he went, Severus cast several strong blocking wards over the opening to the corridor leading to the kitchen, before releasing Harry's mind and leaning back tiredly in the rocking chair.

"I really wish you would stop doing that!" Harry exclaimed as he came to.

"Trust me its better that I did." Snape replied, the tiredness of his voice bringing Harry's full attention upon him.

"Sir?" Harry questioned upon seeing the state that the man was in. Crimson was staining the mans tattered white undershirt, as blood traced its way down the mans pale skin from the bite mark on his neck. "You...He..."

"Eloquent as always, Potter." Snape intoned, in an almost teasing way, and Harry flushed.

"He didn't close the wounds!" The boy exclaimed after a moment jumping to his feet, moving towards Snape.

"Don't!" Snape warned, as the scent of the boy's blood wafted over him temptingly.

"He didn't close..."

"Doesn't matter, it will heal." Snape said, shaking his head tiredly.

"But you said..."

"I'm not exactly human now am I Potter?" Snape asked shooting him a glare, Harry sat down watching the man carefully.

"I suppose not, but according to him your not exactly a vampire either." Harry returned, remembering that the vampire had called Snape a half-blood.

"What brought you to that stunning conclusion?"Snape sneered with all of his natural venom.

"He called you a half-blood."

"Figures that now you would have the common sense to pay attention, when you have failed to do so any other time it would have been beneficial."Snape sneered, clearly not wanting to venture into this conversation.

"Forget I said anything if your going to be like that and just tell me how to help you." Harry said his own voice hard knowing that Snape would not accept his help if he didn't force him.

"Unless you plan on giving me a pint of your blood Potter there isn't anything you can do except stay as far away from me as you can while staying in this room." Severus smirked mentally as realization flashed briefly over the boys face, and Harry brought his legs up infront of him, green eyes watching him from over his knees. "I thought as much." Snape nodded and let his head rest against the back of the chair. "As for your inquiry, I am in fact not a full Vampire." Snape breathed. "My mother fell in love with a human a little over three and half decades ago and I am the result. Naturally most of the vampiric community was none too thrilled, and Adrian is one of those who for a lack of better wording 'have it in for me'."

"You mentioned my mother before..." Harry asked timidly, and was surprised when Snape smirked.

"She was my best and only true friend..." The dark haired man replied looking at him with Sliver sheaned eyes. "and because of that she was in danger from the vampire community. There is a ritual that a vampire can perform to protect their non-immortal loved ones...yes Potter I loved your mother, despite the fact that she fell for your father. The ritual has to be performed once a year before the vampiric council to hold power under our laws. Your father was furious when he found out about the bonds of protection between your mother and I." Snape chuckled slightly serving to further unnerve Harry. "The last ritual was performed when she was still pregnant with you. I hadn't expected her to show up that night she was due any day.. .but I went to the clearing anyway and she was standing there waiting."

Harry listened avidly, he didn't know if it was the blood loss or just Snape trying to distract himself but he had never heard the man talk so openly about any thing. "She knew that performing the ritual while pregnant gave me rights to her child and she still came...she trusted me enough to entrust your life to me..." Snape was looking directly at him now hurt and love reflected in those black pools and Harry shivered.

"When she died all claims and protection I had on her where passed to you, but since the ritual hasn't been performed since its only in name." Snape watched as fear stemmed from his words, the boy was afraid he was going to call upon those claims now. He could have, but he realized now that as long as Adrian knew that this boy was Lily's the child would be in danger from his Vampiric relatives.. He would have to approach the council, and some how gain Harry's trust. Starting by not feeding on him now.

Harry sat thinking, he remembered reading about Vampires when Moony had taught in third year. It was a good thing that Hermione had found that book on Vampiric rituals, not that he had imagined at the time they where actual rituals, as vampires were extremely secretive creatures. "You put the book in the library didn't you, sir?"

"Hm? Oh, yes. Lily begged me to. Not many people read it though I've been keeping an eye on it. " Snape had resumed his posture of sitting with his head against the back of the chair and his eyes closed. "I'm surprised that you found it."

"Hermione gave it to me after she read it." Harry whispered and Snape made a noise of acknowledgment. "It's a good thing she did really, I do at least have some inclination what your talking about."

"Yes that would explain the fear that came with my mention of claims." Snape agreed, he felt slightly drunk having warm blood so close, but fought not to let the need over come him, and cursed himself for not stocking the cottage for such a situation. "How did the Dark Lord manage to get you out of your Aunts house?" Snape asked changing the subject.

"Same way he called Dumbledore's bluff at the department of mysteries." Harry replied evenly, he knew the questions would come eventually he just hadn't expected them to come from Snape. "But you must of figured that out already, sir."

Snape nodded, talking was helping. . .he never thought he'd be able to say that about Potter. "After last night I figured. We should probably continue your Occumency lessons, with out proper training the block we put up last night will not hold." Severus didn't miss the surprise that flashed across the boy's face. "No I am not forgiving the incident last year." He drawled, watching the boy's face flush as he looked away. "Not yet any way..." He finished under his breath, because he had the feeling that eventually Lily's son would gain his forgiveness, for no other reason but his caring heart. The same heart that Lily had used to force him to see the honesty in her friendship.

Harry felt inclined to apologize for his actions in June, but he had the distinct feeling that this wasn't the time. "I don't deserve your forgiveness." Harry whispered back, unaware that Snape could hear every word even though he had barely voiced the words.

MD: I know its been awhile but I've been busy with school and work...this has kind of been edited so don't kill me for spelling errors just yet. I'll repost it once its been revised. Tootles


	5. Return to Hogwarts

1Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, Adrian Is Mine...not that I'm proud of it or anything but he is mine.

**Darkest before the Dawn**

Chapter 5

_Return to Hogwarts_

The morning of the Second day after they had escaped Voldemort, found Severus watching the boy sleep. Wondering how much longer he could wait before he snapped and fed from the teen he jumped when a rather loud pop announced the arrival of the foretold house elf.

Harry woke to the blazing white of the hospital wing and wondered briefly how he had gotten there. The arrival of Madam Pomfrey put a stop to his wondering. "Ah! Good I see you're awake." She cast a number of diagnostic tests on him before leaving him alone with the suggestion of a shower. "When your done Professor Dumbledore would like to see you in his office."

Nodding to her he closed the bathroom door and took a shower. Fifteen minutes later feeling refreshed and significantly cleaner Harry made his way up to the Headmasters office, only to realize that he did not know the password. Not that he had to worry though, for as he reached the entrance he found Dobby the house-elf there waiting for him. "Morning master Harry Potter, I is trusting that your sleep was being undisturbed by yous transport to Hogwarts this morning?"

"Is that how I got here then?" He mumbled before addressing the small creature. "Yes Dobby it was fine thank you."

"That is good Harry Potter, sir. Dobby is not wanting yous to be tired for your meeting with Headmaster Dumbledore." Some how they had gotten to the top of the staircase outside of Dumbledore's office, Dobby knocked once and pushed the door open to reveal the old wizard sitting behind his desk looking over a document. "Headmaster, sir. Dobby is bringing you Harry Potter as yous requested."

Dumbledore looked up at the house- elves voice, smiling briefly. "Thank you Dobby that will be all."

Harry sat in the chair across from Dumbledore the desk separating them and waited for the man to finish with what ever it was that he was doing. It wasn't long before the Headmaster set the paper aside and fixed him with an intense gaze, making Harry uncomfortable and subconsciously occlude his mind. After a moment a twinkle entered the old man's eye and he gave the boy a small smile. "Well it seems you aren't as safe at your Aunts house as we thought and because if this you have learned a secret that not very many people know."

"Sir?" Harry questioned a frown in his voice and on his face.

"It's my fault Harry and for that I feel must apologize. I knew that your realities weren't exactly nurturing to you...most of the time they where barely civil, but forgive and old man for thinking it was the only way to keep you safe not only from Voldemort but also from your fame." At that moment Dumbledore looked very tired and Harry couldn't be mad at the man for worrying about him, especially when so few did. "Other arrangements have been made for the remainder of the holiday. I believe Miss. Granger and the Weasley's will be quite happy to see you. As soon as the proper wards and precautions have been set in place Arthur will be coming to fetch you in a few days I should think."

"Don't the Weasley's have enough to worry about with there own kids sir? They shouldn't have to worry about me as well."

"Nonsense Harry, Molly insisted that they would look after you." Harry blushed he could see the Weasley Matriarch throwing a fit if anyone even suggested that they didn't have the means to take on another child. "Bill's moved home, and the twins are bringing in their own money, so they are more than capable of feeding one more mouth, but if it bothers you that much I can set up something to help pay for those expenses." Dumbledore gave him a serious look and Harry nodded.

"I would appreciate that sir." He replied quietly.

"I hope you realize Harry that the Weasley's love you and had I allowed them to they would have taken you as a baby as would have many other members of the order." Harry nodded again. "That said there are a few other things that need to be taken care of before we talk about before you can go. Sirius left you Grimmauld place..."

"You can continue to use it as headquarters sir. What about Kretcher though?"

"I do believe that Remus made a good show of eating him the full moon after the semester ended." Dumbledore had a melancholic look in his eyes, almost as if he did not know if to laugh and the image that his statement brought up, or to be saddened because of the loss it conveyed. "At any rate he will no longer be a problem. Winky has shown interest in being put in charge of the houses care, all that needs to be done is for you to bind her to the estate." Seeing the look on Harry's face Dumbledore quickly moved on. "Your godfather also left you the vast majority of his family vault, as well as a smaller vault he had set aside when you where born. He had three other vaults which he left to the Weasleys, Remus, and the Order. He also left this letter for you, which I suggest you read at your leisure." He handed Harry the cream parchment which the youth stared at for several moments before taking it and looking up at the old man.

"Thank you sir."

"Of course Harry. Now that that is settled, we should probably talk about Severus and this secret of his that you found out. More than likely to his displeasure." The twinkle was back in the Headmasters eye and Harry gave him a small smile, he really did have a tendency of finding things out that he wasn't supposed to.


	6. Lady Prince

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

**Darkest Before The Dawn**

_Chapter 6_

Lady Prince

Severus leaned heavily against the wall. Cursing he checked his surroundings. It had been incredibly foolish of him not to return with the house elf. Of course the Dark Lords followers would have tracked his portkey and wait just outside the wards for him. He had planned on feeding before returning to the castle but with Death eaters waiting for him outside his mothers safe house he had to fight just to Disapparate to the forbidden forest. A few dozen cutting curses later and here he was struggling to get to his quarters before he came across any one.

Pushing off of the wall he attempted to make it to the last hall before his quarters. Leaning against the wall four feet from the door to his rooms, panic flooded his senses seconds before the hunger, when the sound of a heartbeat assaulted his ears.

After his meeting with Dumbledore, Harry was given leave to do as he pleased. Which is why he found him self in the entrance hall in time to catch a shadowy figure making their way down the stairs leading to the dungeons. And being who he was he followed.

The figure seemed to be injured stopping frequently, leaning against the wall. Harry followed at a distance. As they entered a part of the dungeon's that he didn't go to often; as it was close to the Slytherin dorms; the figure stopped.

Severus could only watch as his body spun on the boy he had been trying to avoid. His hunger unmanageable from blood loss causing him to go after the first living thing it came across despite his conscious effort to stop himself from attacking the child he had hours ago been trying to protect.

All Harry saw before the figured charged him was a flash of sliver and fangs. Then there was a loud crack and the figure was flying away from him, Dobby standing to his right with his hand raised. "Harry Potter sir, yous need to leave it isn't safe." The small creature said grabbing his hand to pull him off down the corridor.

"Dobby who is that? If they're dangerous why are they in the castle?"

"Professor Snape isn't in his right mind Harry. Please go with Dobby, Madam Pomfrey and I will take care of him." Dumbledore replied striding down the hall, the medi-witch hurrying beside him.

Harry watched as they approached the prone figure of his potions professor. Taking in the tattered state of the mans robes gave him pause. "Sir, he didn't look like that when I saw him last." He said pulling his arm from Dobby's grasp, and walking towards the older wizard. "If he's lost more blood…"

"He has hit blood lust." Pompfrey confirmed after running a few diagnostic scans. "It certiantly explains why he attacked Harry." Dumbledore frowned, looking at his dark haired potions professor. When he shows signs of stirring he casts the strongest binding spells he knows and turns to Harry.

"I want you to find Professor McGonagall, she should be in her office, inform her of what has happened and stay with her until I send for you."

"Sir…"

"No, Harry. I know you want to help, but I need you to do this for me." Dumbledore stared and him his gaze hard. Harry nodded heading off in the other direction at a jog out of the dungeons.

Dumbledore stared after Harry for a moment before turning to Dobby and instructing him to keep any eye on the boy. The elf nodded his head eagerly and disappeared with a pop.

Turning to Madam Pomfrey he casts a levitation spell on the bound man at his feet. "His rooms are closest, and probably stocked for this sort of emergency."

Harry knocked on McGonagall's door, when she opened it she was clearly surprised to see him. After he told her what had happened she hurried him up to the Headmasters office, and made a floo call down to Professor Snape's quarters to inquire about the state of things.

Down in Snape's quarters, Pomfrey was at a loss. Severus had never allowed himself to get this bad and returned to the school. If he had it would have been a massacre. Searching the mans quarters for anything that might help her she wished that the dour Potions Master was sane enough at the moment to tell her what she was looking for. Albus was having a hard time keeping the half-vampire bound. Severus's innate vampire magic canceled out most human magic; when Minerva's floo call came through. "Albus how is he?"

"Not good. he is in full blood lust, and fighting. I don't know how long I can keep him bound. I need you to contact Filius, Remus and Eileen. Send Filius and Remus down as soon they get here. Escort Eileen to Severus's quarters, make sure when she arrives that she knows that her mate had a hand in this."

"What about Harry, Albus?"

"Bring him with you, he will find his way down here on his own at some point. It will be better if we know where he is, and can keep an eye on him."

"If your sure." Minerva said giving Albus and uncertain look.

"I am please hurry Minerva." He said turning way from the floo to concentrate on keeping the irate half-vampire bound and relatively harmless.

Severus struggled to regain control of him self. At least enough to tell Poppy about the secret compartment in the bathroom above the toilet. It took most of his will to keep himself from instinctually breaking Albus's bonds. He applauded the old wizard on his quick thinking. Sending Harry away on an important task to keep the boy from getting in to trouble.

When Filius arrived Albus asked him to cast any spells he knew that might hold a vampire. Between the two of them they managed to keep Severus contained until Remus got their with a sound proof charmed pair of earmuffs. After which Severus seemed to calm slightly, but not enough for them to release him.

Remus reasoned that the scent of their blood must be strong enough without their heartbeats to spur the bloodlust in to feeding mode. They debated the option of using another scent to mask the blood, but Remus explained that a vampire could separate scents like a wolf(werewolf) or dog, so it wouldn't work. The brown haired man suggested that they lock Severus's in his quarters and see if he could help himself. If that didn't work they would consult Eileen when she arrived the elder vampire should know how to help.

In the headmasters office Minerva McGonagall was trying to contact Eileen Prince. She contacted the various vampire colonies in Britain, and a few in France, Germany and Ireland. She was beginning to give up hope of finding the elusive vampiress when the fire flared green and a beautiful woman stepped through. She had long wavy black hair and brown eyes so dark they were almost black her skin was pale and seemed to glow. The dress she wore was black the top tight showing off her feminine curves, the bottom was slit up the sides to the hip so that it fell showing off her well muscled legs. On her feet were a pair of shiny black knee high boots, she made a stunning figure to any young man, but she exuded a dangerous sort of energy that made Harry suppress a shiver.

"You have been looking for me?" She asked her voice soft and lilting, she focused on McGonagall. It took a moment for the elderly witch to find her composure.

"Lady Prince?" McGonagall asked, receiving a slight nod from the other woman she continued. "Yes, we have been trying to make contact with you."

"And what does the Deputy Headmistress require of me that, justifies putting the vampire community in an uproar. It is not often that humans go through the trouble of contacting our colonies, unless a vampire has gone on a killing spree. As far as I have heard all registered vampires have been accounted for." Lady Prince crossed her arms in front of her tapping her fingers on her arm.

"We're actually trying to prevent that from happening." The vampiress rose one slender eyebrow in an overly familiar gesture. "Your son has gone in to a blood lust."

"Severus would never allow himself to fall into such a state." Lady Prince interrupted dropping her arms to her sides.

"Um, ma'm he had a lot of help." Harry said receiving a disapproving look from McGonagall. The vampiress turned her attention to him.

"He's fed from you." She stated moving towards him, McGonagall moved to stand between them but a glance from Lady Prince stopped her. "Not much, but I can still feel his mark on you, two days. What sort of help would cause my son to slip into this state?"

She was standing less than a foot from him, staring at him intently. "Adrian mostly, from the state of his robes when he was found a fight with death eaters."

"On what grounds do you dare accuse my mate child, for such things are not taken lightly." Eileen's eyes flashed sliver for a moment in her anger.

" I was there…"

"And Adrian chose Severus over you? That is highly unlikely knowing my mate."

"Snape wouldn't let him feed from me. Which I am grateful for but can we work out the details of his condition after he isn't in danger of attacking anyone."

"That does sound like my Severus, very well." She spun on McGonagall. "Take me to my son. Once he is safe to be around we will get to the bottom of this. The boy will need to be present."

"Yes of course" McGonagall nodded. "This way please." She said leading them out of the head masters office and down to Snapes quarters.


	7. The only one he won't kill

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters they belong to J.K. Rowling.

**Darkest Before The Dawn**

_Chapter 7_

Severus could tell that they had left him. He could still smell their blood but it seemed very far away. Without the pounding of heartbeats in his ears or the overwhelming scent of blood, his control returned slightly. Not enough that he would be safe to be around, the second another living thing entered the room he would undoubtedly pounce on it.

Growling under his breath tested the binding charms, they broke easily under his focus, and started to get up. He staggered across the room into the adjoining bathroom. Slapping his hand against the wall beside the mirror a panel slid back revealing a potions cabinet, pulling a bottle from its shelf's he slid to the floor beside the tub. Before he had a chance to uncork it however the sent of another vampire reached him. His mother was here.

Frowning Severus downed half the vile before struggling to his feet. If Dumbledore had been concerned enough to contact his mother she was not going to be pleased.

~*~

When Professor McGonagall led them into Snape's quarters, the other four where standing in the sitting room discussing what to do. "This is how you help my son when he is endangering himself and others?" Lady Prince asked entering the room as though she lived there.

"Ahh, Lady Prince, I'm glad you could come. I am sorry but we have never had to handle Severus when he has gone in to full bloodlust." Dumbledore greeted the Vampiress.

"You never asked where he kept is potions for a situation like this?" Lady Prince sneered. "I thought you knew of the precautions he took to keep this from happening. How I ever let him convince me to let him come here is beyond me. When you are so lax about his life and the life of the children he teaches."

"Lady, this has never been a problem before. We had no reason to believe it would ever be one." Dumbledore soothed.

"Half-breed or not he is a Vampire there is always reason to take caution. Thank Vlad this happened while the school wasn't full of students. He could have killed a dozen of them before he regained enough control of himself to return to his rooms!"

_**::Mother, stop yelling at them. It isn't helping resolve the issue.:: **_Eileen stiffened suddenly, and a small smirk formed on her face.

"Luckily for you my son has enough presence of mind to make it to his precautionary stores." She said stalking to the bedroom door, and entering. Everyone stared after her in bewilderment.

_**~*~ **_

Severus grimaced when his mother opened the bedroom door. His potion was working but it wasn't enough to keep him from wanting to lung at the scents of those in the other room. _**::Severus?:: **_She asked, as she closed the door behind her.

_**::In here mother.::**_ He responded, and she came to him. Kneeling next to him she assessed the damage. He knew what she would find, and shrugged her hands away. _**::Most of it has already healed:: **_She ignored him and continued her examination.

_**::You will still need to feed, fiul meu.::**_ She asserted as she helped him strip off is shredded clothing.

_**::I know, mother.::**_ He sighed, normally he would not allow anyone to fuss over him like this, but it was his mother. She could have forced him even if he hadn't been so tired. He hadn't been this weak in along time, but it was always his mother who took care of him when he was.

_**:: Which of these, humans will give you blood so that you are strong enough to go out and hunt?:: **_She asked helping him into the shower. The warm spray felt wonderful against his cold skin.

_**::None of them. I will not risk hurting them, should I loose what little control I have.::**_

_**::You've already fed from the boy.::**_

_**::To save him from Voldemort. I only took enough to be convincing.:: **_

_**::He is Lily's, is he not?:: **_His mother observed, leaning against the wall outside the bathroom.

_**::He is, but his trust of me is tentative at best. I would rather not ask this of him, not yet.:: **_Severus still a bit shaky on his feet replied exiting the bathroom in his black bathrobe. Going to his armoire he brought out clean cloths and laid them on the bed. _**:: Besides I don't know if I would be able to stop myself once I started. He still has the protection gifted to him through his mother, but it is very faint. As I am now I don't wish to risk killing or even hurting him.::**_ Once he dressed he put the head phones back on, not caring that he looked stupid, the sounds of the six heartbeats outside his bedroom door had been difficult to ignore. If it had not been for his mothers presence and the potion he had ingested he would have probably killed all six of them before they knew what had happened. _**::If you can get them to leave, I will go hunt.::**_

_**::Don't be ridiculous Severus. You can barely stand, even in full blood lust your likely to get hurt or caught. We both know you don't want to hurt any innocence. Let me go and find one of your death eater friends, they may not taste as good, but at least you know that they deserve their fate.: **_Patting his shoulder his mother slipped out of the room, shutting and warding the door behind her. Sagging in relief he dropped back on the bed, grateful for the extra precaution. He loved his mother, she was the only one who understood his need to protect those around him from what he was. Most vampires didn't care who they killed, if Severus had to kill at all he preferred that they be deserving of their fate.

~*~

When Lady Prince stepped into the room she found all eyes focused on her. The concern coming from the six was not something she expected. Especially from the werewolf. Dumbledore stood as she walked towards the door. "Lady, is everything alright?"

She paused for a moment. "He needs to feed. So unless one of you are willing to risk it, I need to find a suitable subject." For a moment Dumbledore looked like he was going to volunteer, but she felt her sons mental stirrings and knew that he had forbid the elderly headmaster. "It would be best if you cut your numbers. Perhaps Professor's McGonagall and Flitwick should leave. Madam Pompfrey perhaps you should wait in your office. It will make it less tempting for him to come out."

"I believe it would be safest if Mr. Potter come with us." Professor McGonagall said as she rose, Fillius following her.

"No, he stays. He is the only one Severus won't kill should he lose control." She felt a warning growl from her son. "The three of you will leave, the Headmaster, Lily's son and the wolf will stay. I don't have time to sit here and argue with you. You called me here to deal with my son, trust me to do so!" Then she was out the door, leaving them to stare after her in shock.

Albus turned to Minerva patting her arm. "Do as she said. I'll call you Poppy should we have need." Looking at him, the woman with clear disapproval on there faces; they nodded and left. After sitting in silence for a few moments Dumbledore got up and moved to the chair that Professor Flitwick had been sitting in by the fire place. "Now then Remus if you would move to that chair between Harry and the door to Severus room." Remus quickly complied, and the headmaster had Dobby bring them up some lunch.

~*~

Severus could smell the werewolf stronger then the other scents in the living room which meant that Dumbledore used his common sense and put the wolf between him and the others in the room. Vampires wouldn't normally tangle with a werewolf no matter what form they were in. Being that Remus was also a wizard gave the others a good measure of protection from him should his control slip. Not that he planned on it slipping.

~*~

Harry watched the flames dancing in the hearth, questions dancing around his mind.

Fiul Meu- 'My son' in Romanian.


End file.
